Lavi's First Secret Mission!
by ThePunMaster
Summary: Lavi receives a mission from Bookman for the first time. Will Lavi manage to handle it or get kicked out of the Order for good? {Updates to story made - Constructive Criticism Welcomed! - Laven if you squint - One-Shot}


**This is my first -Man fanfiction that is totally beyond random and no doubt sucks. This is just a long - slightly - one-shot that I came up with out of the blue ages ago and was floating around in my computers files. Either way, I wanted to get something written for D. Gray-Man to show my love and support for the series. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino, not me and you should be beyond glad.**

* * *

It was an early, quiet morning like no other in the European Branch of the Black Order Headquarters. Numerous exorcists were away on missions regarding innocence, trying to receive all the scattered pieces before the Millenium Earl managed to do so. Only a select few of the exorcists remained at Headquarters. They were either there in case of an emergency or simply due to the fact that they had no mission to set out on. Those remaining exorcists would be Bookman, Lavi, and Lenalee Lee. Lenalee was originally assigned to go on a mission with Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu in Italy, but Chief Komui, being the sister complex idiot that he was, forced her to stay instead of sending her off for a mission _he_ had originally personally assigned her.

This is Lenalee we're talking about. Therefore, she was persistent in going, but Komui kept complaining, saying something along the lines of, "It's too dangerous for my precious little Lenalee!" and blah, blah, blah. Lenalee's attempts to get rid of him by kicking him through a wall with her innocence, Dark Boots turned into a mighty failure when Komui just came running back, clinging to her much like a Koala would.

Allen being the mature one of the group, bless his soul, stepped in and kindly asked Lenalee to stay and take care of everyone else, even going as far as assuring her not to worry about the mission, since Kanda and himself could take care of it no problem. Lenalee hesitated in agreeing, considering how _splendidly well_ Allen and Kanda got along. Finally, after much more persuading from her brother, she gave in. Thus, Allen left for his mission in Italy along with a rather grouchy Kanda, – but then again, when isn't he? – while Lenalee stayed behind and kicked the living shit out of Komui for being such a ridiculous idiot.

Stepping out of his room shared with Bookman – also commonly known as the Old Panda – was none other than Lavi himself. This Bookman Jr. stepped out, yawning with his hands positioned behind his head in a lazy relaxed manner. Lavi wore his usual attire, since today happened to be his day off from both his exorcist duties as well as his Bookman duties. His attire consisted of a dark green long sleeved v-neck, its sleeves folded neatly back up to his elbows. Along with his white skinny jeans with a holster placed on his right thigh and black combat boots that stopped right beneath his knee.

Inside his holster was, as always, his innocence, Iron Hammer or nicknamed Little Hammer, Big Hammer by Lavi himself. The hammer, as well as Lavi, was ready for action in case any Akuma or Noah had made the big decision to raid the headquarters or one of Komui's latest inventions went haywire. Again.

To top off his casual look, his eye-patch was covering his right eye and his ever-present headband rested against his neck instead of the usual holding his hair up doo. This allowed his fiery red hair to go all over the place, yet he still remained attractive either way. Before he left their rather _clean_ room, he had made sure to comb his hair into perfection. Otherwise he would suffer the wrath of a certain Old Panda who would give him an earful about how he was ruining the perfect appearance of a Bookman yet again.

While recalling those ever fun times of when the old man that had always reminded the redhead of a panda, ever since he was young, yelling at him for the umpteenth time, Lavi began to chuckle. Lavi's random chuckle caused a few of the passing finders to send the redhead strange looks that he didn't pay much heed to. Lavi couldn't help but notice how no matter what he did, he always managed to get the old geezer upset with him one way or another. Deciding to call it a gift from the Gods above, he allowed the topic to drop and continued his way to the dining hall.

After what seemed like hours to the still slightly asleep redhead, he arrived at the dining hall that always managed to carry a fabulous scent, no matter the occasion. This was all thanks to their head chef with crazy cooking skills, Jerry. To everyone in the order, bet you even including the constantly grumpy Kanda, Jerry had to be the best chef in the world! No, the best in the entire universe!

If Lavi was told to be honest, he would admit that Jerry was actually one of the many people that caused Lavi to change his opinion about humanity. Before, he had deemed all humankind foolish for their constant fighting and inability to stop the inevitable outbreak of war. Although now, after joining the Order and becoming great friends with about everyone, his opinion changed. Yes, he still deems humans foolish, but now he's grown to understand more and care deeply. Every day, he gradually finds himself becoming closer with everyone, which causes him to get scolded by Bookman all the time. Since Bookmen aren't supposed to have feelings, they're supposed to remain the quiet bystanders whose only sole purpose is to record the true events of history.

Entering the large room filled to the brim with numerous long tables seating finders and members of the science department, Lavi sighed and made his way towards the end or room where Jerry took orders. Luckily, the line wasn't that long, considering the fact that everyone wakes up much earlier than Lavi and has already no doubt eaten. He still can't believe or come to comprehending why dozens of people get up so early willingly. _It must be an old person thing…_

"Hey Jerry! I'll take two Rolled Omelets with a glass of strawberry milk, please!" At being addressed, Jerry turned to look at Lavi, tipping his glasses slightly, face instantly brightening up with a big smile. "Ooh! Why, it's Mr. Lavi! One of my favorite customers!" Lavi just gave a big grin to the flamboyant man in return, "I'll get your order right away, hun!" Lavi gave an understanding nod and waited patiently for the male to make his meal.

One of the good and convenient things about Jerry is that he cooks fast and his dishes still come out great. If Lavi ever tried to cook like Jerry, nice and fast, he'd no doubt burn the entire place down. He's done it before, trust me. He was forced to work for a rather pissed off Inn owner for weeks after that, while taking lectures from Bookman after working hours for hours on end. Just remembering that time makes Lavi shiver. Ever since that incident, he's never been allowed into the kitchen without strict adult supervision. The redhead can't even step foot inside one to grab a cookie from the cookie jar without getting in trouble these days.

Minutes later, Jerry came back with Lavi's meal on a tray, handing it to the redhead with a big flirtatious grin. "Here ya go, sugar bun." Lavi grabbed his tray and muttered a small audible thanks before walking off to a table in the corner that had became his and the gangs' regular table. He had to admit, sitting there by himself made him feel lonely. Oh, how he missed teasing Allen and Kanda. Even if he almost died every single time thanks to a certain someone and their mighty sharp weapon.

After finishing his meal and was satisfied, he placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm, releasing another sigh. At that exact moment, like a godsend, Lenalee walked in as cheerful as ever. She easily maneuvered herself to where the gloomy looking redhead sat, smiling. "Hey Lavi! Bookman sent me to find you to tell you to meet him in your room because there was something he wanted to talk to you about or something."

Giving her a lazy smile, he nodded. "Alright, thanks Lenalady. I better go quickly before the old geezer gets a heart attack from frustration because I, quote 'won't move my lazy ass fast enough' end quote."

Lenalee let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, that would be bad, but I sympathize with him. You stress him out a lot, you know?"

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" He childishly complained, rather loudly at that. Lenalee just laughed at him before leaving him to pout all by himself. After she moved out of sight, he grabbed his tray and dropped it off at Jerry's station before walking out the dining hall doors and over to his shared room.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he began to wonder what the old man wanted to talk about with him. "Heh, maybe the old fart _finally_ realized how great I am and wanted to praise me with a reward." At this point, the redhead practically had stars in his eyes along with a mischievous glint.

"As if I would start praising you of all people, Junior."

Lavi jumped high into the air at the sudden voice, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Holy shit, Gramps! Don't scare me like that!"

Bookman just stood on the railing that was set to prevent anyone from falling into the abyss, unimpressed with Lavi's remark. He was dressed in his usual exorcist uniform with his white-ish-gray hair in that same ponytail that appeared to resemble a question mark, oddly enough. Lavi always secretly wondered how the old geezer managed to get it to stick up like that. Bookman looked the same as he always would, small frown on his face that normally was caused thanks to Lavi and the dark circles under his eyes that resembled a panda. "See, if you truly were my apprentice then you would've sensed my presence ages ago. You also wouldn't have thought I'd start praising you for your self-claimed greatness."

Lavi remained staring there in silence at Bookman, the look he harbored would've made someone think that Bookman had grown two extra head which would've been hell for Lavi. Bookman with three heads would've resulted in three different lectures for Lavi at once. Pure hell right there, I'm telling you. "Wait. What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Bookman jumped and kicked Lavi in the face, causing the redhead to fall backwards and hit the wall. "Nothing you good-for-nothing slimy punk."

Standing up, Lavi rubbed his face where he was kicked and moved over to stand in front of the evil old man who seemed to want his head on a silver platter, while murmuring inaudible curses. "So, what did you want me for? Beside to kick my ass for no apparent reason."

Bookman rubbed his temples and let out a sigh, "I'm too old to be dealing with you…" This just emitted a roll of the eyes from Lavi, "I called you because I have a mission for you. Now, I'm starting to think you aren't ready though…"

Lavi stared wide eyed up at Bookman in disbelief, Bookman had never really trusted Lavi with a mission before. So, maybe he was right. The old man was finally starting to realize just how insanely awesome he was!

"_You_ are giving _me_ a _mission_? Halleluiah! Is it gonna start raining skittles next? God, I sure as hell hope so!" Lavi started jumping up and down in excitement, much like a child would on Christmas's morning.

With all the hollering Lavi was doing, Bookman had calmly moved over to kick the redhead in the back, resulting in Lavi meeting the wall face first. "Yes, I am. Now would you shut up for a second and listen you insolent fool!"

Lavi sat up and began to rub his sore face, "You've got to stop doing that, Gramps…"

Bookman gave Lavi a pointed look, "Well, maybe if you weren't such an idiot, I would have no need to kick you so often."

"Yeah, okay whatever. Now, what's this mission? Am I gonna go all ninja on somebody's ass?" Lavi had stood up by now and slid his headband up over his mouth and made ninja-like motions to get his point across, resulting in an eye roll from Bookman.

"No, but you're on the right track. You shall sneak into Chief Komui's office and search through his files. I want to see if you can find any information about the exorcists and innocence we currently have. See if there's any information they haven't told us about this Holy War. Without getting caught, mind you. Got it? I'm trusting you with this one, Junior." Ever since Lavi was taken in as a child of age six, he would get excited about any little task Bookman gave him, no matter how small. _I suppose some things never change…_

Lavi grinned as big as he could beneath his headband, "Yeah, of course! I'll do my absolute best, Gramps! You can count on me! I swear I won't get caught! I'll show you that you can entrust me to any mission!" Bookman facial expressions showed he that believed not a single word Lavi uttered. Luckily, this was just a practice mission to keep the energetic redhead busy while Bookman worked on… more important things.

Bookman could only hope that if Lavi _did_ get caught, which he believed that he would, the ever energetic rabbit wouldn't use a bunch of lame excuses and get the two of them into a heap of trouble. Just because Bookman was incredibly smart, didn't mean he always had a way to get Lavi out of trouble. You wouldn't either. Hell, you wouldn't even have time to think! Lavi gets in trouble faster than you can say, "Dead Usagi."

"Well then, get your butt out of here and start that mission!" Lavi nodded and sprinted to Komui's office, newfound determination to have Bookman respect him after years or training.

_Oh, I hope he doesn't screw this up…_

* * *

All that could be heard in the usually dead silent hallway was the sound of Lavi's combat boots as they hit the floor repeatedly while he ran down several halls in order to reach Komui's office. As you know it, earlier that morning, about three or so minutes ago, Bookman had entrusted Lavi with a mission. Most of you would say, "Big deal! It's just a mission!" Oh, how wrong you are. This isn't just_ any_ mission. It's a mission from _Bookman_ of all people. If you knew Bookman as well as Lavi did, then you would know without a doubt that he didn't just give missions out to anyone. He had to trust them quite a lot. No jokes.

Thus, you now understand why Lavi is so excited. As soon as the old man finished explaining what it was that needed to be done, he sprinted to the crazy mess of a lair that belonged to Komui. Leaving poor, old Bookman alone to watch at his young and slightly dense apprentice ran off. Silently praying to whatever God may be up there that he wouldn't screw up, as he had done so many times before.

_Oh, man! The old geezer is finally starting to trust me! I can't screw up, I can't screw up! I absolutely **can't** screw up! Who knows what he would do to me if I did… _Due to how extremely excited and happy Lavi was that Bookman decided to trust him, he gave a small leap and fist bumped the air, shouting before he continued running like a maniac that had escaped the asylum and was being chased down by the cops.

After remembering some rather useful information that Bookman had taught his kid self back in the day, he halted to a sudden stop. _"Always have a plan before rushing in blindly to something, Junior."_ Bookman had said, therefore he started to think. Big shocker, huh?

_First of all, if the chief is going to be in there when I arrive, I'll need a plan to get him out so that I can look, but how would I manage that…? _

Lavi thought long and hard, stroking his imaginary beard. Suddenly, the beautiful face of Lavi's lady friend, Lenalee popped up into his head. He began to recall the time when Section Leader Reever had to use his favorite Asian female to wake the deep sleeping chief awhile back. Even though everyone uses this tactic to wake him up, he falls for it. Every. Single. Damn. Time.

_"Yo, chief!" At the time, Lavi had just recently joined the Order and was slowly beginning to break every rule ever known to a Bookman. Well, maybe not **every **rule, just about one or two - for now. The major rule he was breaking was the one that stated Bookmen weren't supposed to get emotionally attached to anyone at all. This causes the old coot to constantly give reminders of their goal which is to record the events of history and telling Lavi that he shouldn't be getting attached for soon, all these people would be is ink on a sheet of paper and blah, blah, blah. _

_Lavi had entered the messy room of Chief Komui accompanied by Section Leader Reever and Lenalee Lee, the younger sister of Komui. Komui had sent Reever and Lenalee to retrieve the redheaded male for a mission. After being told this, he followed the two to the office and once entering it, the three were greeted by a snoring Komui. Even though he was speaking to Reever and Lenalee moments ago._

_"Chief, wake up! Lenalee and I fetched Lavi like you asked us to!" Reever moved over to Komui and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him senseless. "I said, wake up!" Reever's attempts and words were useless. Instead of successfully waking Komui up, Komui sleep-punched Reever into a bookshelf causing several books to fall atop the male. Reever's head popped out seconds later, sighing and instantly apologizing to Lavi for Komui's behavior and to Lenalee for reasons unknown to Lavi as of now. He was about to question it, but before he could, his unasked question was answered all on its own._

_Reever leaned down so that when he spoke, it would be right in Komui's ear, but away from Komui's punch range. He spoke loud enough for all of them to hear, "Chief. You know what I heard? Lenalee's getting married! Can you believe it?" Immediately after, as fully expected, Komui jumped over his desk and to Lenalee, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, while on his knees. "Lenalee! How could you do this to meeeeee?! How could you get married without telling your older brotheeeer?" He began to cry like a child who just got their favorite toy taken away from them._

_Sometimes, it was difficult for Lavi to believe that Komui was the Head of the European Branch. It's also hard for him to believe that Komui was about thirty years old and acted like an immature brat. It's kind of hard to believe that Lavi of all people would be saying that, since he too, apparently acts like an immature brat. According to Lavi's logic, it's okay 'cause he's still young. Young and mighty fine. _

_While Komui cried against her leg, Lenalee looked down in embarrassment, avoiding eye contact with anyone present in the room, trying her hardest to hold in the urge to whack her brother across the head with her handy dandy clipboard. Reever, sensing Lenalee's embarrassment and urge to hit Komui which mind you, he was all down for, cleared his throat in order to catch the attention of Komui, which worked oddly enough._

_Turning his head to look at Reever, giving him the puppy like questioning look with tears flowing from his eyes, Komui silenced his sobs. Reever sighed and pointed his index finger to the strangely silent Lavi. Komui in return, followed the direction in which Reever's index finger pointed, finally noticing Lavi. "Oh, Lavi. So good of you to **finally** join us." Standing up, Komui let go of Lenalee's waist and walked over to his desk to take a seat, "By the way, why are all those books on the floor?" Everyone, minus Komui face palmed. _

_"Just tell Lavi his mission, chief." Reever pinched the bridge of his noise, as if that would cure his chief's idioticness._

_"Very well. As you should be aware, I'm assigning you your first mission." He grabbed a black-leather folder from under a pile of papers that somehow didn't topple over, all ones which Komui had to sign. "Read it and it should answer any question you may have. Carry along. Lenalee darling, could I have a cup of your delicious coffeeeee?" _

_Lenalee smiled and nodded, "Of course, brother."_

After recalling that…pleasant memory, Lavi smiled nervously. Honestly, he felt sorry for Lenalee. You could tell that whenever her brother went into his sister-complex mode, she would get extremely embarrassed and upset. He mentally made a note, saying that once he was done with his mission, to go and apologize to Lenalee properly.

Lavi's plan was to tell Komui that Lenalee was in town getting married to Kanda. Knowing Komui, he would immediately run off into town to retrieve his sister. This would leave his office empty for a good few hours and allow him to read the files. "Ah, I'm so smart that I amaze myself."

Thinking all his possible problems were solved, Lavi continued his run, grinning like a madman that he no doubt was.

* * *

Turning the doorknob and shoving the door open, Lavi entered Komui's office and, as usual, it was a huge mess. There were several papers scattered here and there, the couch in the middle of the large room was the only place that didn't have papers, and of course, Komui's desk was filled to the brim with papers. Hell, you could barely even see Komui!

Lavi was actually quite used to this mess for two main reasons. One being that he's been in this room countless times before for missions or whenever he got in trouble. Second, well, let's just say that his room isn't the cleanest of all places…

_It had been a quiet afternoon at the European Branch. Everyone was busy working. Well, almost everyone. Out of everyone, there were two people neglecting their main duty. You can no doubt guess who those two were. If not, where have you been? The guilty culprits where none other than Komui and Lavi. Like always…_

_Earlier that day, Reever had informed Bookman that Lavi still hadn't turned in his report from his latest mission. So, Bookman went to the dining hall and forcefully dragged Lavi out by the ear while the teen shot curse after curse his way, Bookman didn't seem to give a shit though._

_As punishment for not completing his task, Bookman had ordered Lavi to memorize every word and definition in the Dictionary, not allowing the redhead to have restroom breaks or food breaks until he finished memorizing everything. To sum everything up, he was under house arrest until he finished. To make sure Lavi didn't run away while he was gone, Bookman locked the door from the outside. _

_Several hours of storing the words and definitions into memory, Lavi had decided to take a quick nap before Bookman returned from wherever it was the hell he was. Lavi swore that he was in the loo, plotting evil wrongdoings to do to the redhead while taking a huge dump. Yes, all of that took several hours._

_When Bookman had returned, Lavi was snoring it away at the desk. This caused Bookman to release a sigh, grab several stack of papers that were stacked dangerously high beside the old man and toss them onto the unsuspecting sleeping immature brat for a good five minutes. You could say he was trying to drown him. With paper, yes._

_"You old geezer! What the hell are you trying to do?! Drown me—" Bookman smacked him across the head with some random book that was lying around. It seems as though the young one still needs much more training in order for him to surpass the old man. As if he'll ever surpass him…_

Yeah, so Bookman tried to drown Lavi with the papers that were littered in their room. Have you ever had someone try to drown with you with paper? It's _really fun_. You should totally try it out sometime! _Not. _

Now, you must be asking how that story was relevant to our original topic. It wasn't. Sort of. Well, it just proves to tell you that Lavi and Bookman's shared room is messy enough for you to drown someone.

After Lavi had entered Komui's office, his assumptions were correct. Komui had his face on his desk and was drooling all over the – no doubt important – papers. Honestly, Lavi would never understand how Lenalee was related to this guy.

Lenalee was always hard at work, never gave up, always cared for her friends, etc.

Komui was always doing things that weren't his work, always tries to avoid being a responsible adult actually, snoozes off constantly, builds a bunch of useless robots that are more destructive than assistive, etc.

Now, he could go on and on, but you probably don't want to hear about that, now do you? If ya do, hang out around the Order for a day and you're all set.

Walking over to the sleeping male, he bent over, like he had seen Reever do several times when it came to waking up Komui who slept like a log. He began to whisper in a fake tone of shock, which he was rather good at mind you. "Hey chief, did ya hear? Lenalee and Yuu are getting married in town towday. Crazy ain't it? Some people say he violently threatened her to marry him."

Immediately, Komui bolted out the door, screaming something along the lines of, "Noooo! My precious Lenaleeeeeeeee!" Strangely, the way Komui said 'precious' sounded like the way some cursed creature would say it about some sort of magical possession. Lavi doesn't know how to explain it, but trust him when he says. It's frightening.

Lavi burst out laughing once Komui was out the door. Okay, so maybe the whole thing about marrying Kanda was a bit too much, but meh. Who really cares? It was evident to Lavi that they liked each other, so why not offer a little of his assistance while having some fun. You only live once, right?

After getting over his fit of laughter, Lavi began his search. He was hoping to find some good stuff so that Bookman would finally praise him instead of constantly yelling at him all day long.

"Man, I'm like a spy! Ooh, maybe I should become a spy in the future! I am pretty good at it…" Finally after what seemed like ages of grinning to himself and thinking about how great a spy he was, he started his search properly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Order, Allen and Kanda had just arrived back from their mission in Italy that had been mentioned earlier on in anyone had paid attention to that. Of course, as usual the two were bickering about the most ridiculous things.

"You stupid Moyashi! Care to repeat what you just said?!"

"It's Allen, not Moyashi! A-L-L-E-N. Can't you hear? Or have you lost your hearing due to how loud and annoying you are, BaKanda?"

"Why you…" Kanda glared at Allen while he began to unsheathe his innocence, Mugen.

"Oh, no. I'm sooo scared! BaKanda is going to stab me with his sharp pointy sword, Mugen." Allen just stood there, arms crossed while rolling his eyes, every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Heh, the stupid Moyashi should be." Kanda allowed a smirk to form on his lips and he charged for Allen, sword at the ready.

Allen simply dodged every one of Kanda's attacks, acting like this was the most normal thing in the world. Knowing them, it probably was. "That was sarcasm. You really are dumb if you can't even tell, you uneducated twit."

"You're supposed to stand still." There goes one of the Order's walls, that was just repaired recently mind you.

"As if I would do that." Oh, and there goes another.

Before either of them could make another reply and or break anything else, Lenalee had kicked them in the back with her Dark Boots, causing both boys to fall onto their faces; obviously they hadn't been paying any attention to their surroundings. "Geez, the first thing you two ever do is fight and destroy things. You don't even say hello! I'm hurt."

"Sorry, Lenalee." Allen responded, rubbing his aching face while Kanda just made a sort of "Che." sound, causing Lenalee to sigh.

"It's fine, but you two seriously need to grow up. You're worse than Lavi. Come on, you two can't just go hating each other forever." The two muttered. "Sure we can." Under their breaths, causing Lenalee to wack them upside the head with her – wait for it – handy dandy clipboard!

Allen stood up from his rather comfortable spot on the floor, "Well, I'm going to go and give this to the chief." The snow-white haired male said, waving around his completed file.

"That's a great idea, Allen! We can _all_ go and give it to my brother!" Lenalee grinned to herself, while Allen just groaned in annoyance and Kanda completely ignored them, walking away in the opposite direction.

"I don't really think that's necessary, Lenalee…" Allen tried to reason his way out of this because he _really_ didn't want to go anywhere with Kanda. He's had enough of the brute.

"Of course it is! Don't you agree, Kanda?" Lenalee grabbed a hold of Kanda's pony tail to keep him from going anywhere, much to the samurai's annoyance.

"For once, the stupid Moyashi is right."

"How many times must I tell you that it's Allen!" Kanda just smirked in response as Allen sulked, causing Lenalee to give a disapproving frown.

"Come on, Kanda. Stop teasing Allen on his height."

"It's not my fault the idiot is so short." He didn't even try to hide the amusement in his voice, which just irked Allen even more.

"Well, excuse me, but not everyone can be a fucking six foot giant like you and Lavi!" Allen huffed in annoyance, glaring daggers Kanda's way.

"Let's just go, you two." Lenalee grabbed Kanda and Allen's wrist and starting dragging them along. Ignoring their curses and protests.

After what seemed like hours of endless torture of getting dragged across the floor by Lenalee, they arrived in front of Komui's office. From inside, they could hear Lavi cursing all the languages the redheaded teen knew. This, by the way, was a lot.

"What's Lavi doing in there? I thought he was with Bookman… Whatever. How about we scare him?" She grinned mischievously, just happy to finally get a chance to get the energetic ball of sunshine back after all those times he had scared the shit out of her.

Allen and Kanda didn't want to deal with their redheaded friend at the moment and were ready to complain, until Lenalee offered to scare him. Now they were interested for this had to be the best idea Lenalee ever gave yet! The two nodded and smirked, more than happy to take their anger out on an unsuspecting rabbit.

The three of them opened the door as quietly as they could and much to their luck, Lavi's back was towards them, so he didn't see them enter. "God damn it! This is so hard!" Lavi began to pout like a child and pull at his hair. The three had to hold in their snorts at the sight.

Slowly, they tiptoed towards the teen, making sure not to let him see their shadows as they hovered over him. Lenalee stuck three fingers out and started the countdown.

3…

2…

1…

"Boo!" They all shouted at Lavi.

This sudden shout had Lavi jumping, "Holy shit!" They all laughed, except for Kanda who settled for a maniacal grin. Lavi placed his hand on his speeding heart to try and calm it down, "Geez, first Gramps and now you guys. What is it? Scare Lavi Day?" They all just laughed again, minus Kanda.

"It's not our damn fault that you're such a scaredy cat, or should I say usagi?"

"Aww, Yuu! Don't be so mean!"

Kanda didn't reply, just turned his back to the redhead. "Hey, Lavi. Why do you have a classified file in your hands?" Allen asked, innocently and curiously. As far as he knew, none of the exorcists were allowed to look at said files.

Lavi looked towards his favorite British friend, "What do you mean, Al?"

Allen reached forward and snatched the file out of Lavi's hands, "I mean this. Look, it says 'Classified'."

"Why _do_ you have it, Lavi?" Lenalee asked, tilting her head to the side in a cute curious gesture.

"Oh, thaaat! Don't worry! I wasn't reading it! I just happened to pick it up and was reading the title when you guys scared me, is all." Now, that wasn't true. He was actually reading its contents, but you know. He can't get himself in trouble or else Bookman would have a heart attack and kill him.

"Oh, that makes sense. We did scare you pretty bad, huh? By the way, it was my idea." Lenalee giggled and winked at Lavi who stared at her mouth wide open.

"What?! _You_ came up with that idea?!" He asked, faking the surprise – relieved that she bough his lie. "How could you…?" He fake sobbed while she just continued to laugh at him.

"What were you doing in here anyways, Lavi?" Allen asked, not completely buying Lavi's lie.

_Shit._

"Oh, yeah. I was curious too." _Damn, Lenalee too?_

"Well, you see, it's a looong story."

"Elaborate." _Damn it, Allen!_

"Sure thing, Al buddy…"

_Al, if I die today, I sure as hell am gonna blame you!_

* * *

"Well, are you going to fucking tell us or not, Baka-Usagi?!" Kanda barked. Not literally, he didn't go 'woof', he just—you know what? Never mind.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Right, sorry. Let's see, when I was younger, Gramps gave me this necklace that had this decorative hammer on it. It was made of silver, real nice. Almost as nice as Lenelady."

"And? What does this necklace have to do with you being in here?"

"Hush, Allen darling. I was going to explain that until you interrupted lil' ol' me." Allen merely rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Lavi. "Yeah, I love you too, Allen buddy. Anyways, I kinda sorta lost it and…it's dear to me. So, I was trying to find it before Gramps finds out." Now, that totally didn't sound convincing in the slightest. He just prayed to whatever god there was that his punishment from Bookman wouldn't be so severe. Who knows, tonight the order may just have Usagi Soup tonight…

"How do you know it's in here? There are several place in the Order where you could've lost it. Especially considering how active you are." _Man, Allen. One day you would make a brilliant detective._

"Well, I had it before I entered here, then when I checked for it a while after I left Komui's office, poof! It was gone!"

"What the bloody hell does _poof _mean?"

"It's an onomatopoeia, Allen. Makes your story telling much more interesting, keep that in mind, buddy."

Allen opened his mouth to make another retort, but before he could, Lenalee clapped her hands together, grabbing a hold onto the two bickering boys' attention. "I know! Allen, Kanda, and I can help you look for it! How does that sound, Lavi?"

"You really don't have to, Lenalady. I'll be fine on my own."

At first encounter, you wouldn't pin Lenalee for the stubborn type, but once you got to really know her. She was as stubborn as a mule."Nonsense! If we all help, we'll find it faster! Plus, what are friends for?" Allen nodded his head in agreement, while Kanda just ignored the three, his back still turned to them all.

"I suppose you have a point…"

She giggled, cheering. "Don't I always?"

"Junior." Lavi look up towards the entrance once his name was called, as everyone else did.

"Oh, hey there Gramps. What is it? Ya want me to massage your crusty old feet again or something—" Before Lavi could finish his phrase, a book was thrown harshly in his face, the mere impact shoving him back and leaving a red mark in its place. "What the hell, Gramps?!"

"Don't you _what the hell, _gramps me!" The way Bookman looked at him was as if he was saying, _you got caught, didn't you?_ Lavi had just looked away, scratching his cheek sheepishly. After Bookman saw this, he released an exhausted sigh. "What are you doing in here? I thought I had instructed you to clean up the mess you made in our room."

Lavi gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, you see. I kinda lost the necklace with the silver hammer on it. The one that you gave me when I was younger, ehehe—wait! The mess that _I_ made?!"

"Yes, the mess _you_ made. Did I stutter?"

Lavi pouted, earning a roll of the eyes from Bookman, sighing at the stupid excuse his buffoon of an apprentice made. He could only wonder how on Earth the three other exorcists believed such a lie."You seriously lost it? It was only a matter of time. As expected of an idiot like you…"

"Why you old panda—"

Lavi started, but was interrupted by Lenalee. "Don't worry, Bookman. We'll help Lavi find it! Then we'll help him clean the room!" Lenalee gave a kind smile down towards Bookman, giving him a reassuring thumb up.

"Lenalee, don't. The old panda will eat you—" Lavi's face hit the bookshelf with a bang, making the other three exorcists wince – yes even Kanda, but the brute just snickered afterwards.

"That is very kind of you, Miss Lenalee. I apologize for my idiotic apprentice's behavior. I'll be sure to give him a good lecture later."

"No, it's alright. I really don't mind—"

"What the hell was that for—" He hit the bookshelf again, causing a majority of the shelf's contents to collapse onto the fuming redhead.

"You idiot, it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking! Where are your manners?! Especially to someone as kind and forgiving as Lenalee who just saved your sorry ass!"

"Look who's talking…" The redheaded rabbit grumbled, massaging his poor aching face.

Bookman promptly ignored Lavi, turning his attention back to the nervously sweating Lenalee who was looking back and forth between panda and rabbit. "Well, I'll be off. Miss Lenalee, please do keep him out of trouble and feel free to kick the snot out of him if he misbehaves."

"I will!" Lenalee called out to Bookman, just as the entrance to Komui's office closed with a bang.

"Stupid Old Panda…" Lavi pouted, glaring daggers at the wooden door.

"Well, let's start looking!"

* * *

"That idiot!"

Bookman shouted his frustration towards the air, ignoring any fearful looks that passing by finders had decided to give him after hearing the old short man's angry tone of voice.

"Now, I have to go and buy that stupid that for him! I bet he planned that all just so he could benefit from it! Why that slimy punk!"

With that last angry statement made known to the Black Order's oxygen, Bookman stopped rather angrily towards the town that was about an hour or so walking distance away – all while thinking of ways to end his idiotic apprentice's life.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed as the four friends had searched for Lavi's nonexistent necklace in the oversized office that belonged to none other than Komui Lee. Of course they didn't find said nonexistent necklace in the messy room. During their search, they even ended up cleaning the entire room up. Lenalee had even managed to convince Kanda to help by promising to buy him Soba.

"Man, I'm exhausted!" Lavi exclaimed, collapsing onto the couch in the middle of the room, resting his head on Allen's lap who happened to be sitting on the couch, also exhausted which is why he didn't protest about Lavi lying on him.

"Che. We didn't even find that stupid necklace of yours. That turned out to be a total waste of time."

"Yeah, big bummer. But! I _did_ find something that's even better than _my amazing necklace_."

"What's that?" Allen asked Lavi curiously, while Lenalee came over to the two males on the couch, leaning against the back to look at Lavi, curiosity also peeked. Lavi instantly held up a black folder with pink swirls drawn all over the cover in marker. Allen and Kanda sent the folder quizzical looks while Lenalee went a noticeable shade lighter.

"Well, open it and show us, you Baka-Usagi!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'. Hey, Lenalady? You okay there? You're lookin' a bit pale over there…" Lavi stated, mischievous grin on his face while Lenalee forced a smile. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

"Okay, then let's open it—"

"No!" Lenalee shouted at the top of her lungs – now if Komui had been there, then they all would've been dead for making his, quote _precious Lenalee_ end quote, scream like that.

"Why not, Lenalee?" Allen asked, turning his head to look at the worried look Lenalee, confusion etched onto his face. Lavi had just grinned, already knowing _exactly_ why she didn't want it opened. _Oh, this'll be great!_

"Just…because."

"Lenalady, that's not good enough. Is there something wrong with this?" He waved the folder in front of her face, but away from her snatching level. "No, nothing is wrong with it. It's just a folder, Lavi. Don't be ridiculous."

"Then let's open it."

Lavi began to open it slightly, Lenalee charging forward in an attempt to grab it out of the redhead's clutches, but Lavi – being Lavi – had already expected it and jumped out of Allen's lap, away from her reach. "It has to be something if you're trying to take it away from me like you are."

"Just don't show Allen or Kanda."

Allen cocked an eyebrow, his curiosity peeking dangerously close to the edge. "Why don't you want us to see it, Lenalee?"

"It's just not something I want you guys to see, okay?"

"Che." Kanda wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was curious too and was ready to snatch the folder out of Lavi's hands and open it himself.

"Hey, Yuu. Hold her down for me, would ya?"

"As if. I'd rather not want to deal with Komui later. And stop calling me by my first name, Baka-Usagi!"

"How does it feel, BaKanda?" Allen muttered to himself, silently praising Lavi for the whole name calling thing.

Lavi had just laughed at both Allen and Kanda, "You already have to, Yuu."

If Kanda wasn't paying attention earlier, he sure as hell was now. This had definitely caught Kanda's attention. "What?"

Lavi, who didn't want to get killed just yet, quickly changed the subject. "Fine, I'll hold her down. Here Al, hold this for me, won't you?" Allen hesitantly took the folder from Lavi's outstretched hand, uncertain about the entire thing.

Lavi then pounced on Lenalee without giving her much time to react, pinning her down, making sure to sit on her legs so that she wouldn't be able to use her Dark Boots. "Now, Allen! Open it!"

"Allen! Don't open it!"

"Do it, Al!

"No!"

"Yes!"

Poor Allen was torn on what to do. He was curious as to what had Lenalee so worked up, but that sure as hell didn't mean he wanted to be on the receiving end of Lenalee's anger.

Lavi sighed, losing patience. "Yuu, if you open that folder for me, I'll buy you all the Soba you want for a month."

"Make it two months and we have a deal."

"Deal." Lavi said without skipping a beat – though he knew he'd regret agreeing to that later.

At that, Kanda went for the folder so that he could get it open and get himself some free Soba, but Allen had come to the decision to side with Lenalee and moved it out of his reach. "Moyashi, give me that damn folder now." Allen's eye twitched and he shook his head. "Damn it, Moyashi! Give the stupid folder to me and I'll quit calling you _Moyashi_."

Allen moved to hand Kanda the folder immediately, but Lenalee shouted in protest. "Allen, if you don't give Lavi or Kanda that folder and make sure that they don't open it I will buy you all the food you want for two months!"

Thus, the fight for the folder came to a rapid start.

A few seconds into the fight, Komui came waltzing in, sweat pouring from his run to the town and back. He examined the scene in front of him. Lavi was pinning his precious Lenalee to the ground. "Oh shit! Komui, it's not what it looks like! I swear to god!"

Four words.

All. Hell. Broke. Loose.

While Kanda and Allen continued to fight for the book, Komui began chasing Lavi around the room with a drill that had magically appeared out of thin air. All the papers that the four friends had spent hours organizing went flying in every direction. Allen had ended up dropping the book while he and Kanda fought; Komui and Lavi were too distracted to notice, which left Lenalee. She had noticed and took this chance to grab the folder and make a run for it. Once she ran out the door with the folder in hand, Lavi had noticed and cursed. "Yuu! She has it and unless we get it, you won't get the Soba!"

Thus, the four males ran out the door at maximum speed. Lavi and Kanda chasing after Lenalee, while Komui and Allen chased after them. Lenalee noticed the four males running after her and activated her innocence, Dark Boots to give her a boost of speed. "That's not fair, Lenalady!"

Lavi pouted, activating his own innocence and shouting a command. "Extend!" He hopped onto the extending hammer, guiding said hammer in the exact direction Lenalee was heading. Kanda, Allen, and Komui had jumped onto the hammer as soon as it was activated. _Greeeeeat._

Lenalee ran into the dining room and hid behind a group of Finders that were happily eating away. Lavi had stopped his innocence, setting it back in its holster as soon as they entered and made a quick scan around with his only visible green eye. He didn't see her right away, so this would take a lot longer then he had originally expected.

Just then, Lenalee sneezed and Lavi grinned, running over to the spot instantly. "Found you!" He grabbed one end of the folder, but Lenalee held onto the other for dear life, screaming.

Komui, Allen, and Kanda ran over to help their respective leaders. Kanda grabbed onto Lavi, attempting to help pull the folder, while Allen and Komui did the same to Lenalee. They all pulled and pulled, soon falling back into the air when the folder slipped out of Lenalee's and Lavi's hands, flying into the air, causing its contents to scatter all over the dining room.

"No!" Lenalee screamed.

"Yes!" Lavi shouted, fist bumping the air.

Flying everywhere were pictures that Lenalee had drawn as a toddler, along with several embarrassing pictures of her that Komui had taken. A couple of people surrounded one of Lavi's personal favorites and laughed. It was picture she had drawn that had her as a princess and a prince coming to save her from the evil dragon.

Lenalee blushed at all the comments that the contents received, "Come on, Lenalady! There's no need to be embarrassed! I think it's cute!"

Someone from the previously mentioned crowd shouted, "I'll be your prince!" which caused hollers of laughter. Lenalee had calmly walked over to her horrified brother, innocence activated. "Brother." She had said maliciously, bangs covering her eyes, all being seen was her frown. Komui gulped, "Y-Yes?"

"I thought I told you to get rid of those!" She kicked him with her boots using so much force, causing him to go flying through three walls. She then turned back to look at Lavi, cracking her knuckles which caused Lavi to gulp and quickly activate his innocence, shouting out a quick order in an attempt to escape Lenalee's wrath. "Extend!"

_Oh god, I just released the devil!_

* * *

A couple of beatings later, Lavi sat in the dining hall eating his dinner with bruises all over, along with Allen, Kanda, and – god forbid – Lenalee. Everyone in the room was injured except for – of course – the one who inflicted the injuries Lenalee and Allen who didn't get hurt because of the fact that he had tried to help her.

_Lucky bastard…_

Bookman had come walking in and on over to their table, looking at Lavi disapprovingly. "I found it."

Lavi looked towards Bookman, confused as to what on Earth Bookman was talking about. Until it clicked. _The necklace! _"Really?! Where?!"

"In your dirty clothes." He replied monotonously, tossing Lavi the necklace. "…Oh. Thanks Gramps!"

"Congratulations, Lavi! You found it!" Lenalee cheered, but Lavi just gave her a nervous smile, scooting farther away from her. "Yup!"

"Come along, Junior. You have much work to do." Bookman said, grabbing a hold of Lavi by the ear and dragging him along. "What?! I don't even get a break?! That's so not fair!"

"Don't complain to me about what's fair and not fair, you slimy punk!"

"Geez, who stole your bamboo?"

Bookman, much like Lenalee had done earlier when she had finally caught him, kicked Lavi through three walls.

"What, is it Kick Lavi Day today?!"

* * *

**Review and tell me how much this sucked, possibly? C: **


End file.
